


At a hotel in Tokyo

by TaeyongHater



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: I Tried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:32:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeyongHater/pseuds/TaeyongHater
Summary: EXO CBX are at a hotel in Japan. Meanwhile, Minseok is going through a difficult time.





	At a hotel in Tokyo

**Author's Note:**

> tjis sucks ass. I'm not a writer, but I wanted to gift @xiumuffin on IG cause shjed's!!! the absolute best!!! Plotline sucks, abrupt ending, time skip, limited wording, etc. I'm serious >:((( don't bother reading

  
Minseok silently tapped his index finger against the half-empty glass of wine. The sound of downpour  pelting into a nearby window caused a low hum to rise at the back of his throat, and despite his eyes being fixated on the oversized TV screen, his mind was far elsewhere.

It was first when the door to Minseok's room creaked open, that he found himself being brought back to the real world.

 

"Hey."

 

Having lifted his chin, Minseok saw a familiar silhouette stare at him expectantly from the doorway.

 

"Hey, Jongdae," he greeted.

 

Said man silently tip-toed his way inside, eyes rounded with curiosity as he halted to a stop behind the elder.

 

"Why are you drinking by yourself?" Jongdae snickered, playfully bumping his fist into Minseok's shoulder.

 

"Trying to calm my nerves. Tomorrow is my last concert in Japan, I don't wanna leave the Japanese fans with a bad impression."

 

"Understandable, just don't go overboard."  


Bringing the glass to his lips for a last sip, Minseok let out a quiet hum in acknowledgement.

 

~

 

 

After pacing the room back and fourth like an impatient child, Jongdae eventually plummered down onto the bed with his limbs spread. Minseok slightly winced. He had spent a great amount of effort making the  bed earlier that morning.

 

"Baek said he passed your room and saw you drink wine by the desk. He got really worried, said something along the lines of you 'looking miserably lost in thought'. Is... is everything okay hyung?"

 

Suddenly, Minseok felt his heartbeat quicken. 

  


No.

 

 

I'm not okay.

 

 

I've never felt worse before.

 

 

"Yeah, I'm good. Just tired from all the traveling," he lied.  


Minseok wasn't the type to hide anything from those close to him, especially not the members. Especially not _Jongdae_. However, the exhaustion, the troubling thoughts, the sleepless nights- it was all too much at this point. All he wanted was for his problems to dissappear into thin air.   


But Jongdae didn't seem convinced, only raising a brow at his answer.

"Hyung, you know you suck at lying, right? C'mon. What's wrong?"

Minseok stayed silent. His mind felt too vacant for him to form a proper sentence.

 

_How am I supposed to tell you that my military enlistment has been gnawing at me for weeks without end? And how am I supposed to tell you that you're the reason I can't-_

 

Then, as if he had somehow read his mind, Jongdae sat up and firmly placed a palm on Minseok's knee.  


"Is...it about the military?"  


Minseok's eyes shot open in an instant.  


"H-how did you..?"  


"Trust me," Jongdae soothed, "we've all been thinking about it ever since you got called in."  


Minseok's head dropped towards the floor. It  touched him knowing how much his members cared for him. Wether it was fate- or simply just a coincidence- Minseok couldn't be any more greatful that he had crossed paths with these specific people. 

 

"I'm proud that I'll be serving my country," He started, breaking off the brief silence. "And trust me when I say this; I'm fully prepared."  


"But?"  
  
  


But-  


Minseok had often talked, even joked about his enlistment with the other members before. But this was an entirely different setting, one where they all knew that the day was right around the corner. Not to mention, it felt especially intimate as it was Jongdae sitting across to him. Fuck, was he trembling?  


"Other than the fans and the members, I- you... we..." Minseok's breath hitched in his throat. This was really happening. He was really going to say this.   
  
  
  
  


-you.  


 

"I.. well, I'm really gonna miss... _you_. As if us two having to keep our relationship a secret wasn't difficult enough, _this_... being away from you for almost two years? How- how the fuck am I going to-"

 

Jongdae hushed Minseok's venting by gently placing a finger ontop of his mouth. Slowly, he guided the other to sit next to him on the bed.

 

"Babe... I don't like this situation any more than you do, but let's not spend our last week together weeping, okay?" he asked, cupping Minseok's face in-between his hands. 

 

 ~

 

Minseok jolted awake. He inhaled a deep breath, patiently waiting for his heartbeat to slow down.

 _Fucking hell, I hate nightmares_ , he silently cursed.

Touching down on himself, Minseok felt an unfamiliar fabric draped just above his waist line. In contrast to the thick and warm duvet he had happily wrapped around himself for the last couple of nights, these covers were thin and silky. This wasn’t his hotel bed.

Where am I?

Pondering, Minseok decided to trace his mind for any clues that could explain the current situation. He couldn’t get very far however, as the sound of someone turning next to him pulled him back to his senses.

“Are you awake?“ a familiar voice groaned tiredly.

 

Shit

 

 

_Shit_

 

 

 

In a matter of seconds, the memories had all hit him.

 

He was in bed with Jongdae.

 

Kim fucking Jongdae.

 

Kim fucking Jongdae, the love of his life and quite possibly the most annoying person he had ever met. 

 

Beads of sweat instantly began forming on Minseok's forehead. He really shouldn't have had that glass of wine. If anybody walked in on them now-  _naked_ and covered in all kinds of _substances_ \- there`d be no doubt in what they had indulged in prior to being caught. 

Jerking his head upwards, Minseok took in the sight next to him with a wary expression.

Jongdae was lying on his stomach, back muscles defined by the dim lights escaping from the blinds across the room. He was facing the older, a light smirk curving at his glossy lips. Minseok suddenly felt a big lump get stuck in his throat. Before he could find the right words to answer, he froze at the sound of approaching footsteps coming from the outside hallway. 

Minseok averted his eyes towards the door, panic welling up inside of him as he heard the steps gradually grow louder.

 

Minseok, Jongdae and Baekhyun had all been provided separate rooms by _request_. Therefore it would make no sense for them to suddenly want to share. 

 

"Quick, under the sheets!" Jongdae hissed in his ear.

 

Immediately doing as told, Minseok covered himself with the silky bedding. To his surprise, he felt the other drag him into a tight embrace, his naked chest clashing against Minseok`s equally naked back. 

As the footsteps stopped in front of the door, Minseok felt like the gnawing anxiety was ready to swallow him whole. 

 

"Shh, relax. I`ll handle it," Jongdae cooed, circling his thumbs on Minseok's shoulder blades. Although it could be due to the lack of oxygen, Minseok swore the action made his entire face flush.

Jongdae's hands stilled when the doorknob moved. Then, Minseok felt him climb onto his side, whispering a quick apology as the man below let out a pained whimper. It made sense that he did so, Minseok figured.

 

Not even a toddler would be deceived by the random bulge lying at Jongdae's side.


End file.
